Burning Hearts
by QueenOfNerds713
Summary: You're a new female student, you are beautiful and every guy wants you, but your eyes and heart have picked a different suitor. A shy and creepy girl called Oka. Why do you like her? Who cares! She's yours Whether she likes it or not. (Fem!Yan!OC x Oka) Rated M for blood, violence and lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-write of my story called Burning Hearts... Literally. In the previous one, I made a mistake that meant I would have to re-write my whole story. Which I'm doing now... Hopefully it turns out better.

Anyway, this fanfiction includes:

(Yandere)(Female) OC x Oka

(Slight) Ayano x Taro

Blood, violence and lemons in future chapters.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** (Why am I typing this? It's not like you'd listen anyway...)

 _So this is akademi high..._

The building isn't quite what she expected. Brightly coloured with blossoming trees and rose bushes everywhere. It looked like someone had overdosed on valentines day, despite being September. It looked too happy and clichéd. The girl didn't like it.

This girl, our main protagonist, was fairly pretty. She long black hair descended to her shoulders, hiding her 7 ear piercings. Her face was pale and almost spotless, and had a small star stud in her nose. Despite having the 'goth' look, she acted and looked nothing like it. Her bright face held dark blue eyes with no hints of any makeup, and she wore regular clothes, jeans and a dark tank top, nothing special.

The girl had just moved to Japan with her parents and younger brother named Jay. Jay was a carefree boy of 12, 4 years younger than the protagonist, he had short blond hair and bright green eyes. Unlike his sister, he had no piercing or anything on his face (apart from lots of spots). Jay would be starting a different school to his sister's, and she was going to a private school. Our protagonist had been home-schooled for two years now and was surprised and nervous when she heard that she'd be attending a public school. The memories of her past experience still haunted her. She was very anti-social to the point that she could barely speak to her aunts, so school would help rid her of this trait. Besides, Akademi high was said to be a very nice school with hardly any bullying or problems. They never gave evidence to this, the headmistress was very reserved (according to her mother) when that subject came up.

Anyway, while her family were moving into the house, she had decided to check out her new school, and was not pleased. In her eyes, it was disgusting, it was too happy and bright, like some clown had come and forced fun on the building. Yuck.

But in truth, she was frightened, she hated people with their fake smiles and judging eyes. They're all backstabbers that will just slow you down. Everyone of them. How was anybody supposed to make friends with liars? _And besides... they'd just end up hating me like everyone else did.  
_  
She turned away from the weird school and started to walk home, as she turned a corner, her eyes landed on something beautiful. There was a girl, around her age, putting up posters on the bulletin board outside of the main gate. She was beautiful, she had short, messy, navy hair that blew in front of her face like hers, a choker around her neck, not spiked like one she owned, but still quite pretty. She wore a sweater over her small, barely visible, tank top and jeans and had dark gloves over her hands. Our protagonist couldn't see her face, but could tell by her posture that she was the shy, nervous type. It took a few seconds before the girl turned and noticed her, now she could see her face. Her eyes were a beautiful, light pink and she had bags under them, making her look adorable. Overall, she was beautiful, pure... and hers~ _Wait... what?_

"Umm... hi." Snapping out of her trance, our protagonist saw that she had approached her with her posters. Her head was bowed so her hair hid her pretty face. She was just like a little lolita~ It took a second before our girl realised that she spoke to her. She nervously responded.  
"O-oh... Err, hi! S-sorry for staring, I don't mean to be rude." The girl looked up with her innocent eyes before blushing, she was so cute~ _Get your head together! You can think this later!  
_  
"I-It's ok... I'm used to it." Her voice was so quiet and petite. She looked sad and frightened, probably because our protagonist was taller than her.  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I couldn't stop staring because you're so beautiful. Errr... N-not in that w-way! I mean..." She searched desperately for an answer, almost overlooking her response.  
"N-nobody has e-ever said that before. T-thank you, you're pretty too!" She barely mumbled, our girl couldn't stop staring at her blush.  
Unlike the blue-haired girl, this wasn't the first time our protagonist had been called pretty, but maybe the first time it had been truthful. In the past, boys had called her beautiful and asked her out, but they were all liars, just like everyone else. But the girl... she seemed so innocent, innocent people don't lie, right?

Breaking the silence, she extended her gloved hand to the shorter girl and smiled friendly. "I'm Chelsea." You said simply. The girl looked surprised, but returned the gesture slowly.  
"I'm Oka."

The poster read: **  
Join the occult club today! We search for paranormal and spiritual activities.  
Come help us fight the demons!**  
Chelsea had read it over 50 times already. After chatting to Oka and explaining that she would be going to the same school, she handed her a poster and Chelsea had excepted immediately. Not only would she be in the same school as the little black beauty, but the same club and hang out after school together. She was mesmerised with the girl, she was so much like her, yet she wasn't. She couldn't wait to start school!~ _(A/N, never thought I'd be typing that...)_  
She started in two days, so now had to wait an agonisingly long time before she could see Oka again. Oh, her face was so perfect, so soft, so innocent, and those eyes... they were proof that angels did exist! After all the shit life had put her through, it was now rewording her with Oka.  
And no-one. **_NO-ONE! Can take her away from ME!_**

-

 _That girl was so weird... Maybe we could be friends?_  
The very girl that Chelsea was thinking about, was currently looking up creepypastas online, like she usually did an a Saturday evening. Instead of concentrating on her work, her mind had wondered to our protagonist. _  
Maybe she could help me. With a friend, I won't be so shy. So maybe...  
Maybe I could finally pluck up the courage to ask Taro out...  
__


	2. Chapter 2

_

 _Does she love the rain too?_ She pondered throughout her walk to Akidemi.  
Chelsea usually enjoyed the weekend, nothing to do and no responsibilities, she could stay up late watching her favourite horror films and then not get up for hours. Her brother would go out with his buddies and her parents had work, so she got the place to herself.  
But this weekend had been agony. Her brother had annoyed her throughout because he didn't have any friends yet, and the parents were still sorting thing out in the house. Not to mention, Chelsea's mind was on a certain navy haired lolita 24/7. She was desperate to see her again, to smell and hold her. It hadn't yet occurred to her that her thoughts were rather... obsessive, to say the least.  
The walk was short. There were other students heading in the same direction, a few girls tried to talk to her, but she ignored them. The guys were staring and whispering, this irritated our protagonist to no end. _Backstabbing sluts_. She searched, but saw no trace of her pink eyed doll.  
As she entered the gate, a teacher seemed to pop out of nowhere and practically tackled her. There was a girl standing next to her, she creepily looked alot like Miku.  
"Ah! You're Celsea, right?" The woman was wearing a bright red gym suit, which was soaked so much that she could easily make out the outline of her very large bras. Her hair was a sunlight blond and she had huge ocean eyes. Her name tag read: Kyoshi Taiso.  
"Umm, i-it's actually Chelsea." She replied. _Go away you wh*re!_  
"Well, welcome to Akedemi high! It's a shame that it's raining, I was going to show you around, you'd love the cherry trees." The protagonist used all her might not to roll her eyes, this woman was annoying. "Anyway, Miyu-chan here will show you around. She knows this place like the back of her hand." Chelsea turned to the Miku look-alike. She had long blue hair that was tied up in two pigtails and bright blue eyes to match. She wore a huge smile and proceeded to grab our girl's wrist before dragging her to literally every location in school.  
The building was bigger than she originally thought, there were 3 floors (not counting the roof), each holding two classrooms. There was also a roof as well, it seemed the most peaceful so far. Miyu then showed her the different clubs, like the science club, photography, cooking and occult... Chelsea stopped at the dark club, peaking inside, she saw that it was prettier than she thought it would be, there was a huge pentagram rug surrounded by unlit candles in the centre, around the room, there were five chairs and shelves of books, all on supernatural creatures. On a small table behind the rug, there was a skull with a knife within it, with one eye shining a beautiful blue. This club... was made for her and Oka!~  
"Err, what are you doing? That club's creepy." She turn back to Miku Saki and restrained herself from strangling her right there and then.  
"The occult isn't creepy! It's beautiful~ The dark colours blending in and creating creatures that no man could ever set eye on. And besides, spirits exist! They are in each and every one of us! Like a soul. It's... wonderful. Right?" But the vocaloid look-alike didn't seem to agree. She lifted her nose in disgust and simply said: "I prefer cooking."  
Deciding that she didn't want to be near the teal-hair disbeliever, Chelsea took off up the stairs, determined to find her own way to class.  
"Umm... thanks." Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she heard a small voice behind her, turning, she saw that it was a short, messy haired boy with the same hair colour as Oka and a darker version of her eyes. _Is he her brother?_  
"For what?" She was confused really, why was the boy thanking her?  
"For what you did back there... you stood up for us, not many people do that. Thank you." The boy's voice was shy and timid, and he bowed too.  
"Oh, it's not problem, besides... I want to join, Oka said it was very cool!~ " Just the thought of her little pet sent pleasure signals down to areas they did not belong. Quickly shaking herself, she looked back only to see that the boy had a shocked expression.  
"Oh, you know Ruto-chan well?" The defensive look in his eyes was unmistakable. It took her a second before realising her mistake.  
"Oka-chan! Chan! Sorry, I forgot that you guys have to say kun and chan at the end of their names. How rude of me." She exclaimed, the boy seemed to relax at that.  
"It's ok, as long as you don't do it again. I'm Shin Higaku, by the way." He extended his hand and as she was about to shake it back, she realised something. His second name was Higaku, not Ruto, so that meant they weren't related. This creep was stealing Oka's unique look! How dare he! Instead of returning the gestor, she simply asked him.  
"Why do you look like Oka-chan? Are you copying her?" No-one took her angel's looks, no-one! Clearly annoyed, the boy simply replied.  
"Everyone in the occult club has dark hair and stuff, not just Oka-chan." She processed this. The boy wasn't the only copycat... She'll have to deal with this later.  
"Sorry, I thought you were copying her. Umm, I'm Chelsea, by the way." Forcing a smile, she grabbed his hand and shook it as the school bell went off, signalling that it was time for class. Without another word, she spirited down the hall towards her (hopefully) shared class with Oka.  
She was in class 3-2 and prayed with all her might, that her darling angel would be with her for the whole year. She sat at the back, closest to the window. There were other students entering the classroom, two with abnormally large breasts **(A/N. Seriously, how are they THAT big?! They make celebrity's look like small fry.),** two sisterly types, some random guys and some other students... but no Oka... She was just about to give up hope, went her angel burst through the door, exclaiming apologies to the teacher. Oka was in this class! With her! Gods do exist!~ Oka sat 3 in front and one to the left from her, well, at least she got a superb view. As the teacher started talking about something, the boy in front of Chelsea turned to her. He had short, black hair and dark hair, very plain.  
"Hello, you're new here, right?" The asked in a kind voice, she simply nodded, too infatuated with her blue-haired goddess. "I'm Taro. What's your name?" Realising that the boy would not leave her alone, she decided to reply with a simply answer.  
"Chelsea."  
"Chelsea-chan huh? That's pretty. Can I call you Sea-chan? Where do you come from?" Taro asked, he was starting to get on her nerves.  
"England."  
"Oh really? What was it like? I've always wanted to visit there." _Why won't he leave me alone?_  
"It was hell." Purposefully adding the coldness to her voice, hoping he'd get the picture. But, he didn't.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, maybe you can have a better time here! If you ever need someone to show you around or hang out with, then don't hesitate to talk to me, ok?" What was he? A tour guide?! _Go away!_  
"Sure." The boy seemed satisfied with her answer and turned back around. Cheslea refocused her attention on her lolita. Oka was clumsy, dropping her pencil every now and then, and she didn't say much, never raised her hand or spoke. She was so cute!~ Instead of listening, our protagonist ended up drawing her as a neko cat on her folder. _Maybe one day, she'll dress up like that for me~_

-  
 _  
Taro spoke to her? J-just like that? Oh... what chance have I against a beautiful girl like her? Taro will never notice me..._  
It had been impossible to concentrate, Oka's mind was filled with sorrow as her crush had decided to take an interest in the new girl.  
 _She won't join the club either. Why would she? She'll be snogging him in a week..._  
The bell had decided to save her right then, as it signalled the end of class. At least she could get away from this place that Satan had made and eat lunch. She practically sprinted down the hall to get away from everyone, had it not been for someone calling her name, she would have ran all the way to her club.  
"Oka! Oka-chan! Wait!" Oka stopped and turned, only to see that it was the very girl that had betrayed her. What did she want? "Where are you going? Can't I have lunch with you?"  
The dark-minded girl stood frozen, Chelsea wanted to eat with her? Why?  
"Why?" She accidently uttered. Glancing up, she saw that the girl had a kind smile on her face.  
"Because I like you and want to be your friend." The weird girl stated simply.  
Oka continued to stand there frozen. She wanted to be her friend? She liked her?! Why? But instead of asking, she simply said:  
"D-do you want to go to the r-roof?" She nodded.

-

"What is that?"  
She and Oka had decided to eat on the roof together, away from everyone else. Which was nice at first, until she realised that the two of them were both too shy to start a conversation. So, plucking up the courage, Chelsea used all her social skills (admirably, not many) to get the small goddess to talk. Of course, this was quite awkward (at least in her mind), so she chose mostly to talk about Oka. Which, understandably, didn't comfort the blue-haired girl, as she wasn't quite as enthusiastic about the spotlight being on her, but she could never muster the guts to ask the black-haired protagonist anything. Chelsea had just asked her what she was nibbling on, as she had a simple salad, hers looked like a full meal with rice, vegetables and some other stuff she didn't know the name of.  
"Oh, it's a bento. D-do you want to try some?" Oka had never shared her food before, but she had read in many mangas that best friends shared meals. Best friends... maybe Chelsea could be that friend...  
"Oh, are you sure? I don't want to steal your food, and besides, I've got my salad." In truth, the lesbian desperately wanted a taste, mainly for two reasons. First off, her salad was extremely boring and tasteless. Secondly, she wanted to desperately taste her food. To think, one day Oka could be cooking for her! But of course, she wasn't going to seem rude and demand a bite, no. That would scare her off.  
"I-It's ok... Here, try this." Using her (used) chopstick, she plucked a piece of sushi and placed it in the blue-eyed girl's salad. Desperately hoping that she didn't notice that she used her used chopsticks to pick it up.  
Chelsea did notice, and was thrilled. A small part of her princess was on this perfectly shaped piece of sushi. _For me~_ Remembering to keep a straight face, she slowly picked it up with her fork and ate it.  
"I-Is it good?" _My princess_ **(A/N. How many nicknames have I given her now?)** _is actually worried that I wouldn't like it! A heart made of gold! She's so sweet~_  
"This is delicious! I never knew sushi was this good! Thank you Oka-chan!~" In truth, it hadn't tasted great, Chelsea hated cooked fish, let alone raw one. But of course, she wasn't going to tell her little siren that.  
"Oh, i-it was nothing, really. Just something my mother taught me." Oka blushed, she was so cute~  
"Well, it seems as if I have you make you lunch for tomorrow now don't I?" _Hopeful she'll let me feed her._  
"W-what? Oh, you don't have to, I was just..."  
"Nonsense! It' s no trouble, and besides, that's what friends do, right?" The purple-eyed princess seemed shocked at her statement, but then lightly nodded, trying to hide her huge grin.  
"Yeah... friends." Chelsea hoped with all her heart that Oka hadn't meant that she was friendzoned. But that didn't stop her from smiling back.

-

The rest of the school day went by like a breeze, her and Oka stuck together throughout, during school, Chelsea caught her smiling at her a few times. She felt happier than ever before in her life. As soon as class ended, she saw her princess waiting for her.  
"Ermm... D-Do you still want to be part of the occult club?"  
 _How can I say no to that pretty face?_  
All the club members were already there, including Shin. He was right when he said they all looked alike, this annoyed her. But chose to stay silent.  
Oka walked over to the skull table and pulled at a draw that our protagonist hadn't notice before. Out she pulled a choker, identical to everyone else's. Chelsea took her current one off and was saddened when she had to put it on herself, but again still stayed silent.  
"Maybe this world isn't so dark after all..." She heard Oka mumble. She had to restrain herself from hugging her right there. She was so cute~ **(A/N. I've probably written that phrase over a hundred time already...)**  
Standing back, our protagonist watched as Oka and her fellow club members pulled out black cloaks, closed the doors, and lighted the candles. Oka handed her a robe too, it smelt like her (cinnamon, with a hint of cumin.). Then the activity started. Everyone, except the newbie (mainly because she had never done this before), got down on their knees and started to chant some weird lullaby. She joined them, mumbling along, though she didn't know the words. Oka stood at the heart, holding a book and reading it. She looked so powerful from your point of view, Chelsea couldn't help but wonder what her panties looked like.  
After about half an hour of this, everyone seemed to give up. No demon or spiritual entity had been summoned. Despite being disappointed at having no result, Oka could help but smile. Things were looking up for her. She had a new friend afterall.

-

The walk home from school was dull to say the least. Oka lived the other way and she couldn't see her until tomorrow. But still, considering that this was the blue-eyed girl's first day, things were looking up.  
As soon as she got home, she was tackled by her kid brother, begging her to play Halo with him for the next 3 hours. She was usually unbeatable, but this time she let her brother beat her without even trying. But our girl didn't care... she had her mind up on cloud 9. A dark, messy, cute cloud 9...

I desperately want to get back to where I was before, re-writing the same chapters is SOOOOOOO boring... All I'm doing, is replacing the 'you's with 'she' or 'her' and changing the perspective to 3rd person view. But it's so BORING! I'll try to hurry you so that I can get back on track...  
 _  
"We're gonna take this knife-u, and end this bitche's motherfucking life-u!"  
\- Kubz Scouts, THAT DUDE!_

 _"Repeat after me...  
I love Senpai, yes I do!  
He's for me! Not for you!  
I love Senpai, yes I do!  
He's for me! Not for you!"  
\- Yandereplier._  
(Feel free to send me other yandere simulator quotes. I'll be posting them at the end of every chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _"Well, it seems as if I have you make you lunch for tomorrow now don't I?" Hopeful she'll let me feed her.  
"W-what? Oh, you don't have to, I was just..."  
"Nonsense! It' s no trouble, and besides, that's what friends do, right?"_

Oh how Chelsea regretted her words...  
She knew a lot of things, admitably. Like, never trust a stranger. How to calculate fractions into decimals. How to potty train a dog... But one thing she didn't know how to do... was cook. Hence why she had a boring salad the previous day.  
She was in her bedroom when she remembered what she had promised Oka. It was currently 2:48 am, any sane person would go to bed in order to gain as many sleep points as possible. But here she was, in the kitchen, almost 3 in the morning, trying to bake... She was trying (ethicize on TRYING) to make teriyaki chicken meatballs with rice & greens. And failing... Already, she had burnt atleast two pans and almost set fire to her mother's apron... twice. She just hoped that the fire alarm didn't go off...  
Amongst the chaos, her mother had descended the stairs, holding a heavy metal bar. Of course, the obsessed teenage didn't realise this until she was already curled up on the ground, trying to dodge her mother's attacks. After the pan-wilding adult found out that it was her own daughter, she proceeded to yell at her for trying to cook at 3 in the morning... not even apologising for the girl's headache and bruised ribs. Mustering all the dignity in her little body, Chelsea pleaded her mother to teach her how to make teriyaki chicken (again, at 3 in the morning).  
So that's how our protagonist ended up making food with her very pissed mother in the middle of the night. _Oka better like it..._

-

The walk to school wasn't long, but, unlike the previous day, painful. Our obsessed teenager had multiple bruises all over her back, arms and ribs, a wicked headache and a shattered pride, she wasn't sure what hurt most... But if anyone asked, she certainly wasn't doing to tell the truth.  
Like the day before, Oka was nowhere in sight. She was probably late again.  
"Hey." It was the boy from yesterday, the one plain guy that wouldn't leave our protagonist alone. He walked over to her with a huge grin on his face, Chelsea was vaguely aware of the jealous eyes that were directed towards her.  
"Ermm, hi?"  
"Hey Sea-chan, err... I-I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together, later... maybe?" Flashbacks of last night zoomed through the girl's mind, after all, she did not go through all that pain and lack of sleep, just to sit next to some creep.  
"Why should I? I don't even know your name!"  
"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Taro Yamada, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I must have forgotten." At that point, Chelsea had caught a glimpse of Oka walking through the gate, hands together and shying away from everyone.  
"Well, whatever. I already have plans with someone, maybe another time." _Like after my honeymoon_. Evading the boy, she ran up to her hardcore crush and hugged her right then and there. Chelsea couldn't help herself, she was just so small and squishable~ She didn't care that people were staring. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Oka hugged back and actually began to cry. Frightened that she did something wrong, she reluctantly pulled away and held her face in her hands. Oka's eyes were so dark and miserable, so lonely... _and all mine~_  
Ignoring the whispers, she hugged her back. She returned the hug by gripping our blue-eyed teenage like her life depended on it. Not that she was complaining, as she could feel Oka's petite chest up against her own. (Perve.)

-

Taro looked at the seen before him.  
At first, when the newbie rejected him, he had thought it was because she didn't like him. Like Osana.  
Osana was his childhood friend, sure she was mean and pushy, but she was a true friend. The previous weeks, she had been acting strangely towards him. Becoming hot and bothered quite easily, always red in the face and being meaner than usual. Taro was going to ask her what was wrong, but then she just... disappeared. She didn't come to school and her parents had seen no trace of her. Then a week later, she had turned up at school and just stabbed the cooking club president, Amai Odayaka. Amai had been kind to Taro while Osana was gone. She was a quiet girl and was a good friend... now she was gone. After Osana killed her, she stabbed herself too. Taro had no idea why she did what she did, but he was sadden to the point of not seeing any good. So to cheer him up, a girl called Kizana Sunobu invited him to one of her plays. She was the theatrical president, sure she was snobby and self-centred, but she was funny and made him smile. Then, during one of her plays, some liquid of some sort had dropped onto her and she lit up like a Christmas tree. Well... sort of. Kizana was set on fire and she burnt to death. But because of her, Taro learnt to look on the bright side, because there will always be another.  
That's where Chelsea comes in. The moment the boy had set his eyes on her, he knew she was special. The way her black hair blew in the wind, the ocean blue pools in her eyes, her unique personality, everything... She was like a beautiful butterfly to him, too unique to be caught on camera or painted on a piece of paper. He wanted to know everything about her.  
He was sadden by her rejection, but then he saw her hugging Oka. That's when it occurred to him... that she was a great friend. Rejecting a chance to eat with him, just so she could comfort her friend. Suddenly, he wasn't sad anymore. Looking at the two of them hug made him realise something... _That's what I want, to be loved by someone as great as Chelsea. So... I guess that makes Oka my rival._

-

Oka had refused to tell her why she was crying, no matter how much our protagonist begged. After she calmed down, the pair went to the nurses office. Class had already started, so they decided to get a permission slip from the nurse, so that they didn't get told off (again).  
Now, Chelsea knew that she liked Oka very much... but the nurse... Those huge... _No! I like Oka, remember! Stop looking! Couldn't she put some proper clothes on?!_ **(A/N, Seriously though, if there was a nurse like that in my school. I'd happily get sick or break my leg everyday~)**  
The nurse, Muja Kina, was... a nice lady, a bit clumsy, pretty... and... professional ( _Yep! Let's go with that...)._ Long pink hair, purple eyes... small clothing choice.  
She let her and Oka stay in the office for a good 15 minutes before they had to go to class. By that time, the blue-haired goddess had calmed down and resumed her shy persona. Throughout class, the sleep-deprived teen was trembling with worry. Why was she crying? Why didn't she tell her anything? Did she not trust her?...  
She stared at Oka's back from her seat, even from behind she was beautiful. A small sigh emerged from beside our protagonist, turning her head towards the source, she saw a boy. Red hair with a headband and dark eyes, he was gazing at Oka with... disproval? Did this asshole really dislike her dear princess?! Well... it seems as if someone must teach this maggot a thing or two about respect.  
Whether he wants to or not.

-  
 _  
I can't tell her. I'm such an idiot, crying like that. They'll probably think I'm mad now..._  
The navy-haired girl was struggling with many things in her life... Her family, school, her club, friends, her crush... and now a weird girl that seemed determined on gaining her friendship. She knew it was starting to become a bit much, she knew that at one point she would snap. Like today. When Chelsea had hugged her, all the memories and feelings of loneliness and hate were washed away. All the sadness was replaced with hope. The black-haired girl was that hope... and she couldn't take that. Oka was usually very good at holding the floodgates back, but the girl had shattered all her barriers with that one action. It had been so long since she was hugged, the last time was... nevermind.  
She turned her head to look at the girl, and was shocked to see that she had a huge smile on her face. Turning back, Oka couldn't help but blush. Why was she being so nice to her? Why did she hug her? Why did this new girl care?  
But for once... she didn't care for an answer.

-

It was 12:30 pm, and Oka was waiting at the pair's shared spot from yesterday. After leaving class, Chelsea had told her to meet her there.  
 _"Don't worry. I'll be there soon, I've just got to take care of something quickly." She had told her with a smile. "Oh! Here! I made this for you as promised!" She handed Oka a small bento-looking box. But before the blue-haired creeper could thank her, the newbie had already ran off._  
The box was filled with a delicious looking teriyaki dish. As much as she wished to dig into the meal, she choose to wait for her new friend like a civilized person. After another 10 minutes, the girl in question showed up, looking brighter than ever. Noticing the uneaten food, she pouted.  
"Did you not like it?" Quickly shaking her head, Oka mumbled in response.  
"I-I was waiting for you. I-It would h-have been rude of m-me to start without you."  
With that classification, her pout turned into a grin. Without another word, the pair sat down and ate. Each had the other's lunch. The black-haired girl desperately hoped that her wasted sleep and sore arms did not go to waste. Luckily Oka seemed to like the dish, as she finished it with a pleased moan. The obsessed teen was going haywire inside ( _f*ck you hormones!)._  
"T-that was lovely. T-thank you very much, Chelsea-chan!" _You'd look so cute as a neko~_  
"No problem my dear~ I enjoyed making it." That right there folks, is what you call 'bullshit'.  
Oka smiled slightly, a bit red in the face. _I made my baby blush~_ Before bowing her head in thanks. The conversation between the pair was better than yesterday's, this time Oka was a bit more confident and asked a lot more questions than before. It was obvious that she was becoming comfortable around the love-struck teen. The conversation rolled over to the occult, which is when Oka let her on to an interesting piece of information.  
"I-In the past 3 weeks, 3 girls from this school have died. And what's strange, is that just before the tragedies occurred, I felt a dark presence around the school. I believe that there is a demon here."  
It was strange, she hadn't been told of the death, and you'd think that something like that would be shared with the public. So why had she not heard of them? Thinking about Oka's theory, a demon, being in the school, was a bit silly. I mean, she believed in the supernatural and dark worlds, but not that they could travel in-between. And besides... a demon murdering sluty schoolgirls. She'd believe it when she saw it.

-  
 _  
Why won't that slut get away from the b*tch?! I should have gotten her when she was alone._  
A sly shadow hid behind one of the doors to the building, stalking her prey. This shadow had been following the pair even since she found out that they were a threat to her dear future husband. The pair she was stalking, was none other than the weirdo and Oka, but the shadow was only interested in the blue-haired one, after all... she was after senpai. The shadow didn't have much time left, she had heard from Info-chan, that the freak was going to confess to senpai soon.  
Originally, she was going to poison her, but then this freakish girl with the nose piercings had come in. She was an obstacle. She got in the way. Thought the shadow only wanted to eliminate her rivals, she wouldn't hesitate to kill this girl too. I mean...

She was a Yandere, afterall.

 _"We're gonna take this knife-u, and end this bitche's motherfucking life-u!"_  
 _\- Kubz Scouts, THAT DUDE!_

 _"Repeat after me..._  
 _I love Senpai, yes I do!_  
 _He's for me! Not for you!_  
 _I love Senpai, yes I do!_  
 _He's for me! Not for you!"_  
 _\- Yandereplier._  
(Feel free to send me other yandere simulator quotes. I'll be posting them at the end of every chapter.)  
_


	4. Author's note (story news)

Hello! Yes, news on the story again.

I am sorry for my inactivity, I have lost interest and inspiration to continue writing this story.

And even if I did I wouldn't have time. (#ExamsSucks)

Anyway, I know that some people have enjoyed this story and would like me to continue this.

Well...

I myself won't be continuing, but the story itself will be.

Throsica will be continuing my story (Thank you again!), and she'll be posting around Sunday hopefully. So if you want to read a newer/better/different version of Burning hearts, then head to her page.

The new story will be call "Shoujo-Ai". Keep an eye for it!

Thank for listening, and sorry for not continuing this story (for the second time).

Have a nice day!

\- QueenOfNerds713


End file.
